


错觉(ILLUSION)

by Uvan_0321



Category: ONEUS
Genre: Lee Keonhee＆ONEUS, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvan_0321/pseuds/Uvan_0321
Summary: Everyone have sex with Keonhee.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Lee Keonhee, Lee Keonhee/Everyone, Lee Seoho/Lee Keonhee, Son Dongju｜Xion/Lee Keonhee, Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 5





	错觉(ILLUSION)

车刚在宿舍门口停稳，建熙就迫不及待地把手伸到安全带扣上，从刚才开始尴尬的气氛让他在副驾驶上坐如针毡，他偷偷瞄向英助，英助的眼神自始至终都笼罩着一层暧昧的笑意，让他读不懂情绪。

“就送到这吧，谢谢你。”

建熙去解安全带的手被突然抓住，他才知道英助的手冰凉无比，似乎是紧张了很久。

英助故意没有看他：“已经十二点，到门禁时间了吧……”

话里的话到底是什么意思他比谁都清楚，今晚在酒吧里，英助本来搭在他身后沙发背上的手，不知怎么的就覆上了他后背，然后落到腰上，隔着衣料揉掐着他腰腹间的皮肤。

舞台上的灯光暗下来，他们之间发生了一个带着酒味的亲吻，英助的主动带了半分，他的迎合也占了半分，嘴唇在灯光再次亮起时分离，建熙很在意周围的目光，他不想让别人认为他们已经开始交往。但无端的爱情在酒吧里时刻发生着，亢奋的人们都在追寻刺激，谁都没有注意到角落的沙发里那场正在进行中的亲热。

英助用力地把建熙往怀里送，亲吻愈演愈热，把建熙嘴角悉心涂上的唇膏都舔入口中。他忍耐已久，从他看到建熙坐在舞台上的高脚凳上唱歌的那一刻起，就想把他全部占有，用来歌唱的甜美嗓音，也化作激情碰撞间的呻吟，一点点从唇齿间流出。

  
英助的手伸到他衣服下面摸得起劲，他的腿也情不自禁地攀到英助的腿上，或许下一刻沙发就能变成孵化情爱的温箱，擦边的性事随时都可以发生。

正当此刻，一个熟悉的声音传入耳中。建熙一个激灵，猛地推开身上的人，整理着衣服环视周围。

亲吻被这样打断，英助自然是很不爽的，他顺着建熙的目光望去，聚光灯正追着一个闪闪发光的演员走到台上。

是这里有名的舞者吕焕雄，算是本地明星一样的人物，哪怕不混吧也多少认识他。

建熙似乎在躲藏着那个吕焕雄似的，他着急着起身要走，英助却说已经很晚了我送你回去吧。

好男人要负责到底，才怪，只是想借机看看建熙住在哪而已。

建熙还在就读大学，租住在学校不远处的宿舍里。英助执意把他送到楼下，却舍不得让建熙离开。

他迅速解开自己的安全带，揽过建熙的脖子想再次亲过去，建熙却把脸别到一边，轻轻推开了他。

“没关系，我的室友会帮我开门的……”

建熙匆匆留下这句话准备离开，英助却又追问一句。

“刚才那个人跟你是什么关系？”

“……”

“你们谈过，是吗？”

“谢谢你，嗯……”

“我叫金英助。”

“谢谢，晚安。”

  
金建学对建熙又一次的晚归非常不满，他怒气冲天地跑来开门，却看到门外站着哭得妆都花掉的建熙。

“你这是……”

建熙没有理他，径直冲到房间里把门重重关上。

建熙平时都是很温和的，这种情景之前发生过几次，建学只是模模糊糊地知道跟建熙的感情经历有关，他也没有具体问过。他走过去敲敲门，只听里面传来断断续续的抽泣声。

“建熙，你要喝热牛奶吗？”

没有回应。

建学没辙，只好回去继续睡觉。

房间门却被打开了，建熙耷拉着脑袋站在门口。

“建学哥，我要喝。”

第二天一大早，建学就把建熙从一团被子里捞起来，逼他穿衣服起床。建熙嘟嘟囔囔满嘴的不情愿，也不敢忤逆建学，只能老老实实跑去梳洗，然后咽下建学做的营养全麦三明治。

“今天有球队的比赛，你过来帮帮忙。”建学低头吃着东西说道，他只是想拉建熙出门，按照往常经历，如果任由建熙一个人在家，这家伙很可能在家里喝得不省人事。  
建学在学校的棒球队，作为高年级的大前辈，每周末的惯例练习他都要到场监督训练，跟他一起的还有同年级好友李抒澔。

他们去的时候队员们已经开始热身训练了，帮忙扔球的李抒澔看到建学来了忙招呼他来代替自己，又看到建学身后跟着的建熙却连忙别过身去整理汗涔涔的刘海。  
建学脱掉外套，健壮的身体将下面的T恤撑得紧紧的，他随手把外套扔给建熙，跑去与队员合流，李抒澔却不知道什么时候不见了。

等到抒澔再次出现，头发好像重新整理过一样蓬松起来。他慢慢挪到坐在凳子上的建熙旁边，装作平静地递给他一瓶矿泉水。

“谢谢抒澔哥。”

建熙接过水，拧开咕咚咚地灌了一口，早餐吃的三明治实在是太干硬了，刚好需要水份，全然不知道抒澔盯着他吞水时滚动的喉结发呆。

喜欢上建熙这件事已经很久了，第一次看到他还是在运动会上，建熙穿着短裤刚参加完短跑，短裤下修长洁白的小腿让人移不开视线。建熙大口喘息着，他跑上去送一瓶水的同时，还发现建熙的耳朵和嘴唇也都通红通红的，就像他们偷偷接完吻一样。

今天的建熙没什么精神，乖乖坐在椅子上的样子更让抒澔心痒了。他们很久没有见过面了，尽管说出来有点人渣，但抒澔仅仅只想在不为人知的角落做点难为情的事情罢了。

比赛结束后，建熙趁着队员们还没解散就跑去了冲澡间，以免等会就排不上号了。

热水流过身体时的感觉总让他想到昨晚的事情，那个叫金英助的人，盯着他看的感觉就是如此，那样的尖锐又那样的深情，就像火辣辣地略过了自己的裸体一样，如果不是后来听到了吕焕雄的声音，兴许自己会接受他的……

吕焕雄……怎么就是忘不了你呢……

他们两个人从小一起长大一起升学，中学的一段时间，焕雄因为父母工作忙，经常在建熙家吃饭，晚上两个男孩玩到很晚的话，他也索性住在那里。

有天晚上建熙感到床在轻轻晃动，他以为是地震了，从梦中惊醒。醒来后看到焕雄背对着他侧卧，晃动是焕雄发出来的，建熙盯着朋友身上被子的起伏频率，意识到他在自慰。

建熙凝视着焕雄的背影，记忆里总是比他矮半截的朋友已经发育成熟了，他的脊背变得像成熟男人一样宽阔结实，在黑夜里像一座山一样伟岸；他的颈上也长出了尖尖的喉结，偶尔会在唇边有稀疏的毛。建熙这样想着，就把手也放到睡裤下面按揉着，他幻想着这是焕雄的手，正在以相同的频率摸自己的敏感部位，只是这样想着，他的下面很快就硬了起来。

不知多少个夜晚之后，当焕雄再次自慰的时候，建熙从后面抱住了他，问他可以帮忙吗？焕雄虽然受到了惊吓，但亢奋中的男孩顾不上难为情，他们就那样一句话都没说，探索到了对方身体最深处的秘密，在高潮过后相拥着射在彼此的手心上。借着窗外的月光，焕雄看到建熙的眼睛亮闪闪地望着他，他想也没想就亲了上去。

往后借宿的晚上，这就变成了他们惯例的游戏，建熙照着网络视频里的样子学着给自己涂润滑油，他想把自己全部都交给焕雄，因为他是他第一个男人。

由于一边发呆一边洗，不知不觉就耽误了很久，不知是热汽还是悲伤让建熙喘不过气来，他关掉水龙头，听到外面依旧很安静，队员们还没有回来更换衣服。

更衣间里只有李抒澔一个人在用毛巾擦着耳朵，他看到建熙走出来，匆忙打了个招呼就移开了视线，更加用力地擦半干的头发来遮掩自己再次冒出来的龌龊想法。抒澔的焦躁都被建熙看在了眼里，他拿起吹风机吹头发，通过同一面镜子追着抒澔的目光。

“比赛结束了还要有什么事情吗？”

“他们似乎是要留下来开个反省会一类的，建学也还在那……“抒澔仍然躲避着他。

“那你怎么在这？”

抒澔嘿嘿地笑了笑，他的回答被淹没在吹风机的呼呼声中，建熙眯着眼看着他心猿意马的样子，他对抒澔的感情一直以来心知肚明，相互之间只是缺少一个说破的契机。

“抒澔哥，你一会儿还有安排吗？”

“嗯……没有。”

“那你知道我用的洗发水是什么味道吗？”建熙拢了拢头发，狡黠地笑道。

更衣室旁边有个临时仓库，有些体育部会把东西放在那里，抒澔把建熙推倒在体操垫子上，扑上去跨坐在建熙身上脱掉上衣，精壮的躯体暴露在建熙的视野里，他不禁笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”抒澔压在建熙身上亲了亲他的嘴巴。

“抒澔哥……”建熙笑着勾住他的脖子，“请用力一些……”

“我倒是没事，”抒澔的手已经伸到建熙的运动裤里面捏着他的臀肉，“就是你，一会可不要哭……”

热水澡似乎是把身体里所有能量都激发出来了似的，他们就像两座正要喷发的火山，皮肤热腾腾的，呼出的气体是滚烫的，情感是热烈的，话语也是灼人的。

“哥……哥一直想这样对吗……我知道……哈……今天想对我怎样都可以……”建熙被情欲冲昏了头脑，他顾不上思考，嘴里念叨着一句又一句的胡话，想尽量用最放荡的语言勾起抒澔的欲望。

而抒澔什么都说不出来，他的眼前只有建熙的裸体，在墨绿色的体操垫上格外白皙的裸体，正在他的爱抚下显现出一道道粉红色的痕迹。建熙的身体瘦得一点多余的肉都没有，他的腰肢纤细到一只胳膊就能环抱住，此刻正画着圈迎合着抒澔的插入的动作。

“哈……啊……快进来……”建熙踮起脚尖抬高臀部，双手扶着抒澔的腰往自己这边送，但是已经完全硬直的下体体积有些巨大，顶到建熙痛得把手背咬出印子才不至于叫出声来。

他有段时间没做过了，肠道已经不太习惯男人yinjing的刺激，臀部肌肉不听使唤似的绞得紧紧的，抒澔耐心地亲吻着建熙颤抖的嘴唇，一下又一下抚摸他的肩膀，才让紧张的建熙放松下来。

剧烈的呻吟声和呼吸声在这个隐秘的房间里持续了一段时间才停止，yinjing拔出来以后带出的液体洇湿了身下的垫子，抒澔下意识伸手去擦，才发现两个人的汗早已洇湿了更大一片，显现出一片暧昧的人形。

“就算……全都湿了又怎样……”建熙还在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，伸手抱住了抒澔，用力地亲在他的肩膀上。

今日的建熙不同于往常，他不再总像个无辜的小兔，而是眯起眼睛像个猫咪一样，黏人又诱惑，还带有什么目的似的。

“弄成这样不会有人发现吗？”抒澔抚着建熙的嘴唇。

“让他们发现去吧……”建熙翻身压在抒澔身上，用手去抚弄刚才折腾他身体的那个部位，抒澔眯着眼睛看着建熙细瘦的手腕上下活动着，满足地呼出一口气。

如果，如果他昨晚没有拒绝金英助，他们之间也会发生这样的事情吗？建熙眼前浮动着那个优雅克制的英助，他穿透了自己的眼神，他急切深情的吻，他唇齿间的红酒味，还有在聚光灯下闪耀得刺眼的吕焕雄，拥有他最多秘密的那个人，也是把他推得远远的那个人。

现在这样的我，真的好吗？应该这样吗？

建学结束了球队的事情之后，既找不到他的好队友，也找不到他的好室友，电话打了好几通都没人接听，到了更衣室发现两个人的衣柜都还锁着。

到底去了哪里？？？？

无名之火压在心头，他连澡都没冲拎起包就往外走。

“前辈这么急要去哪里？”

“…………去健身房！”

在场后辈们无不啧啧称赞，不愧是金刚狼体魄的金建学前辈，高强度工作了一天还要去健身房继续锻炼，可敬可佩，可敬可佩。

跟抒澔在仓库里的刺激经历让建熙一时间乐不可支，他恢复了对自己身体的自信，在约会软件上大胆写下自己的信息。

没过几天就有了邀约，对方答应他的条件，约见地点是他们大学的图书馆。

难不成是个惜时如金的备考生？建熙心理犯着嘀咕，刷了学生卡来到图书馆五楼。

五楼是古籍资料借阅室，只有几个戴着老花镜的文科教授坐在门口的位置翻阅着资料，建熙按照网上留言往里面走，偌大个借阅区只有一个男生坐在那里。

建熙走上去看到男生脸的瞬间就扭头想走，那人不是别人，正是他熟识的学弟孙东柱。他曾经模模糊糊感到过东柱的取向，但哪想撞到了枪口上？

东柱连忙起身拉住建熙，建熙甩开他的手：“不行，我不能跟你……”

“别走嘛建熙哥，”东柱俊俏的脸上露出微笑，怎么看都不太像用约炮软件的人，“既然是你，我们就干脆出去吃顿饭算了。”

听到吃，建熙就软了下来：“真的吗？”

“嗯，那你等我一下，我去把这本书还了。”他手里拿着一本厚重的经典书籍，怎么看都是东柱这种人不会看的东西。

“这里比较安静嘛……”东柱笑着，轻巧地消失在一排排书架间。

除了有点尴尬外，跟这么可爱的弟弟吃顿饭好像也不错。建熙很快在心里接受了这件事。

“哥，我找不到他放在哪了，你来帮帮我。”

“嗯？按照索书号就可以啦。”

“书目好多我看晕了。”

建熙很认真地一排排找过去，终于找到了对应的索书号，他接过那本经典，小心翼翼地将它插入该在的位置……

东柱突然从后面紧紧地抱住他，把他压在书架前，凑到耳后压低了声音说：“别出声喔建熙哥，这里很安静的～”

“……！你为什么……”

“我喜欢这样，我就是想在这里～”

“不可以……”

东柱钳制着他压到一个书架和墙壁形成的三角角落里，建熙别说逃走，连转身的力气都没有，他就这样被脱下的裤子，后面顶进来一个冰凉坚硬的东西。

“新玩具，帮我试试舒不舒服～”

“不要！”建熙意识到自己的叫声有点大，即便他很想呼救，但又不得不捂住自己的嘴巴。

东柱手里的物体一点点顶入，他用最纯良的脸蛋说着最下流的话：“哥不喜欢吗……东柱会轻一点的……东柱知道你最喜欢了不是吗……哥不是还会去找别的男人吗……”

“唔……呜呜……”建熙被顶弄得要命，冰凉的东西即便被体温捂热了，也是个粗暴的物件，坚硬得让他吃不下。

“我知道……哥……李建熙你，都会去夜店的……在夜店唱歌是吗？引起男人的注意了吗……”东柱轻柔地说，但是话语直抵建熙内心，建熙又不得不回忆起那个夜晚，在记忆里变了色。他曾想过英助走上台来与他拥吻，然后在众目睽睽下带他去后面随便找个角落缠绵。

似是而非地推开对方不是他的真意，他也许只是，被焕雄的出现打乱了节奏。

是因为吕焕雄才想保持莫须有的贞洁吗？那他主动对李抒澔投怀送抱又算什么。是想要找谁的替代品吗？可他又孜孜不倦地寻找新鲜的刺激。

玩具在东柱手下调整着角度，触碰到敏感点时，建熙的呻吟穿过手指缝溢出来。

是这里吗？你喜欢这里吗？

东柱的声音似乎是从很远的声音传来，建熙的手无助地把着身边的书架，金属的书架已被他抓得温热，身下机械的震动一下又一下击动着他最敏感的地方，让他舒服到眼泪滑落下来。

是啊，他自己又是什么小白兔，他这样浪荡，被强迫也这样满足，就算是玩具也会哭，他就应该这样被脱光，在一个不小心就被发现的场合毫无尊严地被草弄。明明很享受不是吗？

“够了……够了……”从书的缝隙里，他看见三排书架的那边正有人走动。“不要……不要过来……”建熙含混不清地说道，“求求你了……东柱……放开我……”

“哥可要小点声喔，东柱衣服穿得好好的，被发现了是哥的错喔～”

看着平时温柔大方的哥哥在自己的手下变成了这副不堪的样子，东柱过了把十足的瘾。曾经他这样奇怪的性癖只能在幻想中被满足，现实里却很难找到配合的对象。  
在网上一众邀约中，他很轻易地认出了建熙前辈，因为那个人总用相似的字母作为昵称，点开资料也基本都能对得上，那时东柱忽然产生了邪恶的想法。

“建熙哥哥果然很好骗呢，东柱好喜欢～”

他说完这一句，建熙再也支撑不住，设在东柱的手上，双腿也软下去，直到跪在地上。

他大口大口地喘息，东柱则居高临下地欣赏着自己的作品，内心的快感奔驰而来，也让他兴奋得靠在墙上深呼吸着。

建学打开灯，发现了睡在沙发上的建熙，他裹着毛毯缩成一团，一动不动。

这种状态持续了一段时间了，他觉得最近建熙确实很不对劲，情绪忽而高涨忽而低落，让他想到自己更年期的老母亲。

“在这里会感冒的哦。”建学没忍住唠叨了一句，拿着毛巾走进浴室。

建学洗到一半该打沐浴露的时候，空荡荡的瓶子只能压出一点点膏体，他想到家里只剩下香皂在自己房间里，只好扯着嗓子喊建熙帮忙。

“在我柜子左手第一个抽屉里，刚买来还没拆封，你帮我拿一下。”

建熙虽有些无精打采，但哥哥的话他只能老实照办，他拿着拆了包装的香皂走进去，建学把帘子拉开接过来。

“啊对了，你再来帮我洗一下后背，我够不太到。”

说着他把香皂放在建熙手心里背过身来。

常年保持良好健身习惯的建学的背部很宽厚，稍微一用力就能看到皮肤下隆起的肌肉，建熙用香皂一寸寸地滑过，也能感受到哥哥的身体线条，和自己截然不同。他咽了咽口水，努力控制着自己不要想太多，但手上的动作吞吞吐吐的，甚至越过了“背部”这个边界，越过了肩膀，跨到了脖颈。

建学察觉到什么，转过身看着他，他的一双眼睛在薄薄的水汽中似是加了滤镜，显得又迷茫又无辜。建学捏住建熙的手腕转过身，但是正面的风景似是更让人窒息，这与

偶尔光着膀子在家里走来走去的建学不同，一定是浴室这层水汽有魔力，才能让他这样不能自拔。

手里的香皂被打落进浴缸里，建学把发愣的弟弟拉进来，用力地把他拉进怀里。他们在一起住了两年，此前从未发生过这样的事情，他们的爱好各不相同，平时各玩各的，建学对他而言就像个唠叨的大哥哥，却也是一个有血肉的成年男人，也会像现在这样危险地盯着他。

擦过香皂的身体摸起来滑溜溜的，有一种奇妙的触感，建熙接着接吻的功夫在哥哥身上抚摸着，而对方也被吻得失去了理智，用湿漉漉的手臂掀开他的睡衣，掐着他敏感的腰肉，把他细细的身子紧紧锁在怀里。

两个人贴在浴室的墙壁上，建熙的睡衣扣子也被解开了几颗，衣服眼看着就要被扯下来，建学一下又一下啄着建熙柔软的嘴唇，声音在浴室里格外响亮，还不时有舒服的轻哼声。

隔着睡裤，建熙感觉腹股沟处渐渐被什么给抵住了，硬邦邦的按压感让他再熟悉不过……

“建熙哥不就喜欢这样吗？”

“被男人挤到墙角，最让你开心不是吗？”

东柱的声音似乎又回荡在耳后，建熙的脑子里一时划过很多人的脸，而此时哥哥的手又跃跃欲试地准备把他的睡裤扯下来，他别过头去，喉咙里发出了拒绝的哼唧声。

从飘飘欲仙的状态中回来的建学也忽然感受到尴尬，他松开建熙，后者就从他手下匆匆地逃出去，只有瓷瓦砖墙面上一块不带水珠的痕迹，证明刚才发生了什么。

建熙脱掉湿漉漉的睡衣，把自己裹在被子里回忆刚才的事情，情节似乎又很熟悉，戛然而止的亲吻，以逃跑表现的拒绝……他觉得自己没有脸面再去见建学哥了，最体贴他的那个人，也发现了他那副样子。

建学洗完澡后犹犹豫豫地走进来，团成一团的被子也看不出什么情绪，总之没有哭就好。他坐在床前想了很久，也不知道该怎么开口，只好轻轻地问：“你要喝热牛奶吗？”

建熙把脑袋从被子里伸出来，眨巴着眼睛：“要！”

“我还有一件事想跟你说……”

“嗯？”

“我找到了入职公司，很快就要搬走了。”

“……”

一只手从被子里伸出来，捏了捏建学的手，然后轻轻拍了拍。

台下的人头攒动，忘情的人群随着音乐与五颜六色的灯光晃来晃去，爆炸的鼓点充斥在舞池里，再也挤不下其他声音。

建熙远远地就望到了金英助，他还是坐在上次那个位置，小口抿着红酒，冷静地盯着台上。他今天演出的时候就发现了这个男人，但下台后始终与那个人保持距离，他满心以为对方会穿过人群来找他，但是没有。英助显然十分有耐心等着他，即便他一直在躲。

舞台上的舞者化着浓重的妆容，头发染成夸张的热粉色，瘦小的身体里似乎有着无穷的能量，他的舞蹈与音乐是绝妙的搭配，似乎是上帝在操控的人偶，举手抬足间引起一阵阵惊叹。无论男女都在为他疯狂尖叫，他们都大呼着他的名字，在场无人不想跟这个舞台上的疯子来一次惊天动地的一夜情，极致的情绪在这热烈的场合持续发酵。

这是建熙所看到的焕雄，又不太像他所认识的焕雄。有那么多人爱着他，自己好像随时都能卑微到尘埃里，连看都不愿意看一眼。

滚动的人群里，只有建熙是这样落寞的情绪，他又开始寻找英助，那个沙发上换了一对拥抱的男女。英助也不知什么时候离开了。

人们都散去后，建熙跑去演员专用的后门，在那里等了很久，才等到吕焕雄走出来。他戴着帽子口罩，眼皮上闪闪的妆容还没擦掉，他看到建熙在等他毫不意外，让周围的同伴们先离开了。

“你今天的演出很棒……”

“嗯，谢谢，听说你唱得也很好……”

“谢谢……”

“……”

“你等我这么久不会只想说这个吧？”

“嗯……我……”

“你又不想回去了吗？”

“我室友大概已经睡着了……”

焕雄拿出手机拨通了一个号码，说出自己的位置让对面的人来接他。

“你去我那里睡吧。”

焕雄的住所随着工作地点会随时改变，所以平时他就租住在一个高层公寓里，司机把他们送到楼下就离开了，建熙跟着焕雄来到27楼的公寓里。

他们刚把门关上，建熙就扑过去，用焕雄小小的身体填满了整个怀抱，他把头埋在焕雄的肩膀上，用力地吸了一鼻子呛人的香水味。焕雄就像安慰一只沮丧的大型犬一样拍着他的后背：“我要去卸妆，你要用洗手间吗？”

建熙摇了摇头，手上丝毫没有放松：“不要走……”

“不会走啦，你这样我没法动啦……”

“呜呜呜好累……”

“那你去睡觉嘛……”

“………”

“喂你不要在我身上睡着呀！”

这一夜什么都没有发生，建熙看着焕雄坐在那卸妆，一点点从舞台上的吕焕雄变成他熟识的吕焕雄，露出了傻傻的微笑，就再也撑不住睡过去了。第二天醒来后焕雄又不知去了哪里，整洁的床铺好像从没有人在这里睡过，他不知道焕雄到底什么时候才肯休息。

到了搬家的日子，建学不知从哪里借来一辆车，他把成箱的东西搬到车上，屋子很快就渐渐空了下来。搬家并不是一件简单事儿，他一天没能忙完，只好再睡一晚明天继续收拾。

晚上建熙为他准备了很多好吃的送行，他买了一袋啤酒，咕嘟嘟地为两个人倒满了一大杯。即便是为了健身不沾酒的建学，也不忍打消弟弟这样的好兴致。

“建熙，你也已经很大了，有的事情是不是放下比较好……”

或许是担心建熙还会那样哭着回家，到时候也不知道谁会为他热牛奶，建学不免唠叨了几句。

“嗯嗯，不会啦不会啦。”建熙软软地应着，似乎并不想再谈这些事，他举起酒杯，“来干杯！祝建学哥前途光明，生活顺意！”

“干杯！”

他们吃完饭收拾干净，为了明天的事情建学早早就洗漱完毕上了床，准备睡时看到建熙敲门进来。

“建学哥，我……”

“怎么了？”

建熙走进来，掀开他的被子就钻进去，缩在他身旁笑嘻嘻地看着他：“我能跟你一起睡吗？”

一阵浓重的酒味从建熙身上飘出来，好像他们吃完饭后这家伙又去偷偷喝了不少。还不等他拒绝，建熙就伸出胳膊环住他的脖子，喃喃道：“建学哥不要走，陪我睡觉……”

对付喝醉的人可不容易，建学只能拍拍他的后背哄着他，打算等他睡着以后再把他扔回去。

“建学哥……”建熙的嘴却停不下来，“这段时间谢谢你，谢谢你对我这么好……”

“我是个很烂的人，我做过很多后悔的事，没有办法像你一样把生活安排得这样周到……”

在酒精的作用下，离别的不舍和对自己的无奈情绪交缠在一起，建熙说着说着就开始掉眼泪，也是他第一次在建学面前大大方方哭出来。

“我不知道自己想要什么，所爱的也得不到，得到了也抓不住……我好笨......不知道怎么办才好……”

“所以你要快快长大……”建学安慰着帮他拂去眼泪，他涨得通红的脸颊温热又湿润，整个人就像一颗刚从酒酿里打出来的圆子，软软的粘粘的。他们抱得越来越紧，建熙抬起头顺势亲上了哥哥的唇，刚哭过的嘴巴软得要命，他的气息也烫熟了建学的脸颊。

“我已经长大了，哥哥要摸摸看吗？”建熙松开他，一颗颗地松解胸前的纽扣，胸前的肌肤也一点点地露出来，从锁骨到乳头都一览无遗。建学起身把他摁在身下，床头的灯随之被熄灭了。

冰箱前几听空的啤酒罐胡乱扔在地上，曾经装在里面的酒精正在主人们的血管里跳跃着欢腾着，准备迎来一场极致的由感官带来的多巴胺释放，回馈着两个年轻的灵魂。同一屋檐下的日子或许曾存有许多幻想，但直到谢幕才迎来真正的高潮。他们把衣服扔得满地都是，甚至被子也有一半都拖在床下。但没有人在乎，他的手抓着床单枕头等一切可以抓的东西，他把他的身体用力揉碎成最柔软的样子，让他不经思考叫出任何奇怪的声音，没有人在乎，他们只能感受到彼此交合的部分，在剧烈的摩擦中变得肿胀和黏稠。直到钟表的指针划过一圈又一圈，但是没有人在乎。

第二天中午建熙从沉重的睡梦中醒来时，对面的房间早就空空荡荡，他也不记得昨晚是什么时候结束的又是怎么回来的，那个人与他共同生活过的痕迹消失殆尽，只有酸痛的身体，才让他相信那样的疯狂真正发生过。

金建学搬走后，建熙变得更不想回家，他窝在酒吧里，无精打采地看着舞台上的表演。忽然侧面角落里一抹粉红色略过进了后台，是吕焕雄，旁边还有一个金头发的人。  
他偷偷跟过去，后面是一些职业演员的化妆室，普通顾客无法进入，因为建熙也属于半常驻演员，脸熟他的门卫放他走了进去。

昏暗的走廊里弥漫着化妆品和酒精的香气，在灯光没有照耀到的角落里，他远远地望见有两个人拥抱在一起接吻。那两个人就是他刚才看到的焕雄和那个金发男人。

焕雄也看到了他，就松开了怀里的男人，在他耳边说了句什么，那个金毛回头瞪了建熙一眼，自觉没趣地转身离开。焕雄也没有多做停留，走进旁边的化妆室里，建熙也跟了上去。

这间化妆室十分狭隘，焕雄坐在梳妆台前，把头发夹到脑后，并没有理会进门的建熙，自顾自地化起了妆。建熙看着满地随手扔掉的演出服，蹲下，拾起一件，挂在衣架上，又蹲下，拾起一件，挂到衣架上。焕雄通过化妆镜看到他收拾衣服，忍不住说了句：“就让它们那样放着吧，反正也不会再穿了。”

焕雄往手里挤了一堆白色的乳液，用手指抹在精致的脸蛋上，他瞥了一眼靠在旁边地建熙，问道：“你今天结束了吗？”

“我今天没有演出。”

“噢，这样。”

“刚才那个人是谁？”

“不认识。”

“刚碰到的吗？”

“对呀。”

焕雄回答得轻描淡写，他涂完乳液，又伸手去拿一个瓶子，然后想起什么似的怔了怔：“我听他们说，有个帅哥经常来看你，有这回事吗？”

“听谁说的？”

“说他很喜欢你，可是你不理睬人家......”焕雄站起身，走到身后的沙发上，撇开一层层衣服翻找东西，“你呀，与其来找我，真的不如去找那个帅哥，起码他是真的喜欢你。”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“......不要再问了。”

建熙走上前，他把焕雄推倒在沙发上，蹲下去解焕雄的腰带，一边动手一边带着哭腔说道：“他们能为你做什么，我都能，我都可以......”

“李建熙，你疯了！你疯了吗？”焕雄连忙拉住裤子，把建熙推开，将他推得坐在地上。“你怎么就不明白......为什么一定要是我？”

看到建熙仍是一副傻愣着的样子，焕雄没好气地又加了一句：“你又摆出受害者的样子，你难道不记得，是你先背叛我的吗？”

一桶冰水好像从建熙头上浇下，隐藏在他内心的往事被撕扯开来，泊泊流出，要把他淹没在其中。他好像又看到了焕雄当时失望的神情，和转身而去的背影，那个时候才明白过来自己想要抓住什么，可是都已经太晚了。

焕雄愤怒的火还没熄灭，看见初恋情人坐在他面前这样楚楚动人的样子，产生了一股异样的冲动，他猛地一推，将建熙倒在地上，准确地来说是那堆五颜六色的衣服上，然后顺势坐在他身上。

“如果你只想要这个的话，现在就可以。”

当他们以前亲吻的时候，总是不会先吻嘴唇，焕雄至今也是如此，他亲向建熙的下巴和脖子，又撕开他的前襟，上面赫然有几道明显的印记。焕雄什么都没有问，他会心一笑，从口袋里掏出一个正方形的包装袋，咬在嘴里一下子撕开了包装。

建熙跪在地上，上半身趴到沙发坐垫上，他瘦弱的脊背在化妆室昏暗的灯光下惨白惨白的。抱着他的焕雄的身体也同样的瘦弱、惨白，但他此刻却并不似建熙那样可怜，他一手掐着建熙的腰，一手托着建熙股沟根部，将肿胀的下体全部塞入，又猛地抽出，操得建熙跟随着焕雄的动作在蹭来蹭去，沙发上堆叠的衣物也一件件地被抖落在地上，直到露出了沙发表面破败不堪的表皮，真皮下面是翻滚出的泛黄的填充物，绚烂的舞台的后方是混乱的化妆室，美丽的外表下是再下流不过的内心，美好的回忆后只有心碎。

但他们毕竟相爱过，因为身体是有记忆的，是不会骗人的。

一阵激情过后，焕雄将用过的套套扔到垃圾桶里，他把背对的建熙翻过来，建熙的身子软得好像一点骨头都没有，瑟瑟发抖着抱住了焕雄，眼睛里盈满了水汽望着他。焕雄心突然软下来，他还清楚的记得十六岁的那个夜晚，建熙也是这样看着他，也是那样的瞬间让他们彼此心动的。他低头亲吻着建熙微微上翘的嘴角，建熙也亲吻着他，

一场混乱的杏爱后，只有这个吻才是带着温度的。

“我下周就要走了，今天是最后一次演出。

“去哪？”

“去首都，一个公司邀我去。”

“必须要去吗？”

“嗯，给的薪水会高一些......也会对未来更好。”

“不要走......”

“我们的人生本就不是同一条轨迹的，你也知道的，对吗？乖，去完成你的学业，去找你的人生吧。”

说完这句话焕雄就站起身，他穿好衣服后继续坐在化妆台前，缺乏睡眠略显粗糙的皮肤被厚厚的粉底压在下面，连同着他那层似有似无的温柔神情，也都消失不见了。

回到家里的建熙没有开灯，他摸黑到冰箱前，打开以后里面空荡荡的，才想起来买的啤酒都在建学搬走的那个晚上喝光了，只有几盒未开封的牛奶。

他学着建学的样子把牛奶倒在锅里煮着，以前难过的时候只要喝一杯热牛奶，再好好地睡一觉就会好很多，这次也没问题对吧？

这晚的梦里，梦到自己总在追赶着，奔跑着，总觉得有什么东西就要赶不上了，他心里好急切，但不是忘记带手机，就是半路被拉去做其他事情，越拖越晚，总也追不上。他在梦里急得直哭，醒来枕头也是湿的。

这天舞台上的建熙像是变了个人似的，他化着夸张的眼妆，涂着颜色鲜艳的嘴唇，身上捆得紧紧的衣服开了很大的前襟，他在胸前涂了很多粉底，把那些不堪的痕迹遮盖住，坐在舞台的长凳上唱着挑逗性的歌曲，即便很多不怀好意的眼睛黏在他裸露的胸口上，但他不为所动，神情神圣得像个天使，没有什么比这更能挑逗人心。

舞台上的灯光很耀眼，但他还是在上次的位置找到了金英助，英助潜在黑暗中，一动不动地望向他。不必多想，一定又是很炙热的眼神，就这样被点燃又有什么不好的？

他扔掉话筒，一步步地走下舞台，有人摸了摸他的手，有人捏了捏他的屁股，也有人往他的胸口里塞了一支玫瑰花，他谁都没有多看一眼，径直走到英助面前，聚光灯还打在他的身上，他拿出胸口前的玫瑰，叼下一朵花瓣放进英助手里的酒杯里。

人群中爆发出尖叫声，他们都为一个这样漂亮的男人去挑逗另一个漂亮的男人而惊奇、而激动，但这样的躁动也就持续了几秒，很快下一首乐曲响起，没有人再在他们身上做更多停留，也就没几个人看到，那个坐着的男人把唱歌的男人拉到怀里，他们用力地拥抱在一起亲吻着。

英助终于等到了他的猎物，虽然建熙直到被他抱在怀里还在紧张得发抖，他知道这只是一只笨拙的猎物，也许此前从未做过这样的事情，也又或许只是他清纯的伪装。这些都不重要，重要的是他这次不会再让他跑掉了。他感觉到这吵闹的场合并不适合下一步的行动，就拉着建熙走了出去。

他把建熙塞到后车座上，然后自己钻进去，按下了车钥匙的自动锁，就随手把车钥匙扔到前座。他扯下刚才已被拉扯得不成样子的领带，建熙横躺在真皮座椅上也乖乖地脱掉自己的衣服。外面的昏黄的路灯照进来，建熙被车窗的影子遮住，他们一个在明处，一个在暗处，嘴角都带着亲吻蹭上的红色唇彩，狼狈又色情。

他把他紧按在座位上，抱着他发抖的脊背，托着他柔软的臀部迎合自己的动作。他很快就找到了他最敏感的位置，找准了角度用力操弄着，摩擦带来的水声在密闭的车厢里格外清晰。他的双腿不断地摩擦他抽动着的腰部，在座椅靠背上撞来撞去，他压抑不住自己的尖叫，就抓着身上之人的后颈和肩背，把他往自己身上压，求饶一样亲他的嘴巴。

他们抱在一起太久，以至于分开的时候身体之间的大量粘稠的汗液滑落下来，弄得精致的真皮座椅都是湿的。英助想要起身，却又被建熙拽回来。

“抱着我，再抱紧一点。”

英助只能顺从这个刚才被自己折腾过的人，他深情地注视着建熙的眼睛，轻轻地问道：“怎么了？你冷吗？”

“不.....”建熙也看着他，“你想去我家吗？”

“我可以把这理解为答应跟我交往的意思吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我......”英助稍微撑起身子，他的脸部轮廓在灯光的照耀下变得柔和，“因为我爱你。”

“我们只认识了没多久而已......”

“但我已经.......”话还未出口，建熙伸出手指放在他的嘴巴上。

“不要说出那个词来。”

“那不是很美妙的一句话吗？”

“是的，但是，如果我不爱你，我将永远属于你。”


End file.
